


Sensation

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Hair Pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, SSC, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sub!Victor, Teasing, Teasing Victor, Top!Yuuri, Toys, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Originally written for a fan-zine that fell through the cracks.It started out as a game. A game between two lovers who hated to be apart for long. This time it's Victor's turn to suffer. Its been five days with out the physical presence of his Yuuri and Victor finds himself so desperate for his sweet lovers touch that he is going to lose it very soon. So, what exactly is in store for Victor when his precious katsudon returns home?





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a fanzine on tumblr, but apparently it fell through! I cant even find the blog that it was associated with, or the people i had been in contact with about it! 
> 
> so any ways, I said hell with it, and have decided to go ahead and post it for all yall perves out there!
> 
> Enjoy!

A soft moan echoed in the bedroom. The mattress springs squeaked as Victor’s hips and body shifted, accompanied by the noise of his erratic breathing. His thighs were spread as he adjusted his position more and felt the lube dripping between his legs; his lower body moving to lift his ass in the air in an attempt to get a better angle, his fingers working a toy inside of himself.

One of Victor’s hands was wrapped around his shaft, stroking at the velvety flesh of his hardening cock with lube slicked fingers, while the other pressed the plug inside of himself. The stretch felt good as each nodule increased in size and caused him to contract and throb around the toy. This wasn’t enough, he needed to feel Yuuri deep inside as he rutted against Victor’s body.

His hips rocked, unsure what direction to thrust. A bead of precum was smeared across the head as he swiped his thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock; he trembled at the sensation of the sparks that shot a tingle up his spine and caused a buzz at the base of his skull. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to not give in to the urge to fuck himself and let orgasm take him.

No. That is not what he had been instructed. That was not one of the rules to this game.

As hard as his cock was, as much as his body ached to pound the toy deep inside of himself, Victor knew what would come would be so much better than anything he could do alone.

Yuuri, his sweet, innocent Yuuri, had denied him the ability to orgasm for the last 5 days while he was gone. The man had teased Victor relentlessly, mercilessly, and had even played dirty, dirty tricks over the phone that included making Victor stroke himself as he listened to Yuuri jack off on the other end of the line. He had to hear the sweet huff of breath and the moan of his name over and over as Yuuri released into his palm, bringing himself to completion as Victor whined and pleaded on the other side.

God, how he wanted to beg to be filled, to be properly fucked into a boneless puddle on the bed. He was desperate.

Oh this sweet little game the two had started. Victor smirked as he remembered Yuuri’s words the day he left, “I want to remind you who you belong to, Vitya.” God, how those words had instantly gone to his cock, made his breath hitch and his body ache the instant they had been spoken. This game was one of their favorites to play when one or the other had to leave and this time it was Victor’s turn.

This time it was Victor who was whimpering for touch; to feel the thrust of Yuuri’s cock inside of his body, to get lost in the sensations. He ached intensely at the thought of what Yuuri had told him he wanted Victor to have ready, to have himself and the room prepared for his return from Japan. He let out a strangled cry of Yuuri’s name and a string of Russian expletives into the pillow he had pressed his face into.

Where was Yuuri? His flight had landed an hour ago and he needed him and needed him now. He needed to be completely owned tonight; to be shown that he belonged to no one else but that beautiful man who had stolen him from the world.

 

Fuck, he was so hard that it was almost too much to bear. He could think of nothing but how good it would feel to have Yuuri’s lips and tongue on his skin. How fucking _good_ it would feel when Yuuri would touch him and send electric jolts to pool in his belly. There was no way to escape the train of thoughts that took over his mind, he got lost in his desperation-filled fantasy as his insides thrummed around the toy.

A loud moan escaped his lips, he was so far gone that as he imagined the touch of Yuuri’s hands he could swear he could feel it. How they would move over his trembling thighs, possessively touching every dip and bump of his spine as he traced down to palm his ass cheeks...

His eyes snapped open when he realized that Yuuri was actually there, actually touching him. He wasn’t imagining the feel of leather gloves or the nimble fingers that moved teasingly over his balls to the plug that was nestled inside of him. With a shaky breath he felt Yuuri place his free hand to the small of his back as the other tapped against the end of the plug hard enough that it made Victor throb around it.

Victor turned his head, eyes half lidded as he met Yuuri’s gaze. He choked on the intake of a breath and fought the cry of need that formed in his throat as he felt the slight vibration inside him. He knew how he looked right now, already the debauched lover without even feeling the other’s touch.

“Such a good boy, my Vitya.” Yuuri said his voice husky. He always came back from Japan with his accent a bit thicker for the first few days, which played in to Victor’s language kink.

Victor’s body hummed as Yuuri tapped the end of the plug twice more before he caressed his lover’s lover back, taking his time to trace Victor’s trembling spine.

A loud moan spilled from Victor at the touch of the sinfully smooth leathers glove against his skin and arched into it. All he could think of was how hard his cock was, and how badly he wished to feel Yuuri’s mouth on his.

“Fuck… Yuuri,” Victor moaned, his fingers now clawing at the sheets.

Every touch was intense. Even the lightest brush of Yuuri’s gloved fingers made him squirm. Hot trails were left in their wake as Yuuri's fingers traced up and over his Adam’s apple, up his throat, and moved till they stopped at Victor’s chin.

Yuuri’s pressed his thumb against Victor’s lower lip with the perfect amount of pressure, sending tingling sparks right to his groin. As his nostrils flared he inhaled the thick scent of the leather gloves, becoming intoxicated by the musk

 “Tsk… Victor… such a needy boy tonight, aren’t you?” Yuuri’s voice was like silk as it dripped from his tongue, thick with honey and sex.

A loud whimper escaped his elongated throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed audibly. Victor tried to regain some bit of composure as he felt Yuuri’s eyes bore into him, but Yuuri had accomplished exactly what he was hoping for. He was almost beyond the English language at this point with how deeply he ached for Yuuri’s touch; how much he wanted to feel him take even more control away from him.

Yuuri had pulled his hand back from Victor’s body. With rapt attention he watched deft fingers unbuttoned the top two buttons of Yuuri’s white dress shirt and began to loosen the tie around his neck. Victor had failed to notice till now what tie Yuuri wore. He had been far too busy writhing in need on the bed.

Victor groaned outwardly at the sound of the tie as it slipped from the shirt’s collar. It made his heart race with excitement; it appeared that this innocent looking article of clothing was once again to play a part of their game. The smirk that tugged at the corners of Yuuri's mouth was enough to make a soft moan slip from his lips. Yuuri had plans tonight.

“Oh my sweet boy,” Yuuri purred as he bent forward to Victor’s ear, “You seem to be on edge tonight. What do you want?” He paused to gently press his lips to his lover’s jaw line, a little nip here and there while he trailed to Victor’s mouth where words ghosted across sensitive skin. “Use your words, Vitya.”

Fuck. Victor trembled as a rush of excitement raced over his entire body and ignited every nerve in its path. Yuuri was deadly in this mode.

He knew better than to close the distance between their faces, no matter how much he ached for those lips to crush against his. It took a few moments to find the right language in his head, as he knew Yuuri didn’t speak a lick of French, and his Russian was not that good yet. While his body trembled he flicked his gaze up from Yuuri’s mouth to his eyes again.

“Please. Please, Yuuri.” He was panting now, his voice cracking as he squirmed, desperate for more. “Make me… make me yours, Yuuri.”

It was a sudden movement. Yuuri’s leather covered hands had dropped the tie and grasped fistfuls of Victor’s hair to yank his head up and ravaged his lips with a searing, almost violent, kiss. His tongue forced its way inside the warmth of Victor’s mouth, twisting and rolling in the wetness as he growled into the harsh kiss. Victor melted as he felt the oxygen sucked from his lungs.

Yuuri pulled them apart and gasped for air to fill his own lungs as he flicked his tongue over Victor’s now swollen lips. “Good boy, Vitya.” He smirked and grasped the tie from the bed where it had landed, his other hand cradling Victor’s face, the black leather lsoft upon his skin.

“What’s your safe word?” He asked smoothly, eyes locked on Victor’s as he waited for a response.

“Red.” He murmured. It wasn’t original, but in the moment, when he couldn’t remember what language to speak, it was the best one.

Yuuri nodded and Victor’s heart jumped in his chest. Darkness fell over his vision as Yuuri used nimble fingers to secure the offensive tie over his eyes. The removal of one of his senses made the others heighten immediately. He could hear even the slightest of Yuuri’s movements.

“Good job, my pet. “ Yuuri.

“On your back,” was all Yuuri said heatedly, and without hesitation, Victor twisted with a loud moan, his hips quivering as he felt himself pulse around the toy in his ass.

He heard Yuuri shift and felt one gloved hand grasp his wrist while the sound of a buckle being undone distracted him for a moment; Yuuri was cuffing him and he couldn’t help but purr deeply at the sensation of the smooth black leather as it wrapped around his right wrist, then his left. Once they were buckled in place Yuuri used a strap that led to the bedframe and locked both of the cuffs on Victor’s wrists into place with his arms over his head.

Victor felt so exposed, and he loved it. It made him feel like a treasured prize, so needed by his love. He quivered as he felt Yuuri drag a single leather covered finger from the crook of his neck, down over his Adam’s apple to trace his collarbones.

Yuuri began to circle one of his nipples with feather-like touches. He started to speak, his voice almost a purr, an irresistible mix of sex and dominance that left Victor completely intoxicated.

“Oh, Vitya, my beautiful, insatiable pet, I don’t know if I can handle this tonight.” A loud whimper came from between Victor’s parted lips as Yuuri retracted his touch. “I am just so worn out from my flight. This might take some persuasion on your side, my love.”

Victor squirmed in his bonds, wishing his hands were free enough to reach out and wrap them around his lover’s body. But there was no option for that, so Victor resorted to his next best option: begging.

With a ragged voice Victor mewled pathetically, “Please, oh god please, Yuuri. My love, I need you.” He was breathless, lungs straining against his ribs as he felt his heart rate seemed to triple in speed, “Please, I need to feel you on me, in me, all over me. Please, solnyshko, I can’t stand this anymore! I’ve been so good for you, plea--”

His words were cut off by a deeply possessive kiss. As their faces slotted together he felt Yuuri start to drag his finger between the smooth dip between his pectorals and trace down to the supple flesh of his abdomen. Leather covered fingers traced the outlines of his muscles as the kiss broke while Yuuri teased the prominence of Victor’s hip bone before he pulled away. .

Victor cried out, the desperation for Yuuri’s touch almost too much for him to bear at this point. He could feel the tears starting to pool in the corner of his eyes as he tried to calm himself down and keep some semblance of control over himself. He had never felt a need for touch this dire in his life. How could one man make him this weak for contact?

It was the sound of a zipper and the rustling of Yuuri’s clothing that caused his breath to hitch and his cock twitch against his abdomen. Finally. Yuuri was going to give him what he needed.

There was a dip of the bed as Victor felt Yuuri climb over him and settle his naked ass on his thighs. His hips tried to roll, needing to feel more of Yuuri against him, but found himself being held into place. When he felt Yuuri start to shift on him and Victor whimpered as the weight of the other man’s erection rubbed against his own, a warm breath teasing his lips.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri whispered.

Victor nodded his head eagerly, his body aching for more. The pressure against his torso, the feeling of Yuuri’s cock against his, it was becoming too much for him but it wasn’t enough to make him want to stop. God, no. He needed this, needed to be made to feel like a piece of property.

“Good boy,” Yuuri whispered before he crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue past Victor’s teeth. It caused him to tremble and groan into his partner’s mouth as they kissed violently, full of desperation.

The kiss ended all too soon, their mouths parting as Victor felt Yuuri’s hands moving on his chest. One finger traced down between his pecs again, causing him to arch his chest up, his shoulders pressing flat against the bed as he tried to reach for more. His jaw went slack as he felt Yuuri begin to circle his nipples now with both hands, the smooth leather gloves making him shiver from the newness of the sensation that overtook his body.

Yuuri’s deft fingers rolled the pert little nubs of flesh between them, bringing both nipples to hardened attention. It sent electricity coursing through his body, igniting already hypersensitive nerves and taking them even higher. It felt like he was flying as the endorphins crashed over him in waves; the pleasure of Yuuri’s body atop his, the hands that teased his sensitive skin, and the sweet way his lungs strained made him whine pathetically in Russian.

With wicked dedication, Yuuri pressed his palms against Victor’s chest and began to harshly massage the underlying muscle, eliciting a deep groan. The painful pleasure was making Victor try writhe on the bed, but he was unable to move as Yuuri’s thighs kept him in place. No matter how he tried to thrust his hips, he just couldn’t find the needed friction.

Yuuri bent forward, pressing their chests together as his lips drew in an earlobe to suckle gently. Warm breath tickled Victor’s neck when Yuuri all but purred into his ear, “No, Vitya. None of that. You are here for my pleasure tonight, remember?”

Victor began to nod his head when he felt Yuuri’s mouth latch onto his pulse point and begin to leave a mark. God, he loved it when he sported the deep purple bruises, a reminder of their activities and the possessiveness of his lover. He didn’t care who saw them.

Before Victor could make any further movement, Yuuri was mouthing his way down his neck, tongue lapping at the dip between his clavicles before his teeth began to graze the skin. His fingers never left Victor’s nipples, torturing his lover as thumbs pressed the hard little nubs in circles. Yuuri shifted his hips as he continued to mouthing over Victor’s sternum, tongue tracing sweat slicked skin. He tried to roll his hips against Yuuri’s, seeking further friction as he felt the slickness of their precum.

Victor cried out when he felt the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth encircling his left nipple. He was a mess as he felt teeth nipping the swollen bud, the sensation searing up and down his spine to pool in his belly. Soon Yuuri’s thumb replaced his mouth and he latched on to the other side, repeating his careful ministrations.

Yuuri took this chance to move his free hand from Victor’s chest to dance over the softness of his sides. He trembled uncontrollably under the touch, pleasure sparking across his skin in little electric bursts. As Yuuri’s hand moved further down Victor’s abdomen, he felt teeth take one last sharp nip at both his nipples before he felt Yuuri shift. He couldn’t suppress the keening whimper that flooded past his lips at the sensation while his hands twisted within their leather confines, fingertips reaching for the strap to ground himself.  

“Please,” Victor was breathless as he felt Yuuri’s hands move down, stroking his fingers over the crest of Victor’s hips and the apex of his thighs. “Yuuri, please, I need you. Touch me.” He cried out as his hips tried to buck up, Yuuri’s soft touch so close, yet not close enough.

He was not prepared for what came next as a warm breath spread across his groin and the tip of his cock was suddenly enveloped in an open mouth kiss. Yuuri’s hands were holding his hip bones in place so he couldn’t thrust, which he wasn’t quite sure if it was torture or pleasure to have that option taken away from him.

It was when he heard Yuuri’s voice, so heady and sadistic that he quivered. “Oh Vitya. Is this what you want?” Yuuri asked as he licked a stripe up the underside of Victor’s cock, teasing the tender flesh.

A puff of warm air tickled the leaking head of his dick as Yuuri shifted and pushed himself between Victor’s legs, his thumbs pressing into the tender insides of Victor’s thighs in a signal to spread them further apart. He was more than happy to oblige and shifted himself as he tried to control the fiery excitement that raced through his body. A desperate whimper came from his throat when Yuuri started to pull away his mind racing, internally screaming and asking ‘why’ as tears started to form in the corners of his blindfolded eyes.

This was maddening torture, and he loved it.

Each and every sadistic minute that Yuuri did what he pleased made Victor want him even more. This version of his Yuuri was even more captivating than the first time he saw Yuuri take the ice to skate Eros. His breath hitched at the sound of the lube cap snapping open and he groaned loudly, his dick twitching in anticipation.

Without warning there was a hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing the base, the heel of a hand pressed into his balls. Victor cried out loudly as his back arched off the bed with an arch of his spine, the way his cock pulsed in his lover’s tight grip making him see stars as his jaw went slack.

Yuuri’s lube-slicked palm slid almost painfully slow up Victor’s shaft, swiping fingers over the swollen head as he felt Yuuri play with the end of the plug. He could feel fingers now tapping and tugging at the base of the toy in his ass before it was slowly pulled out just a bit and pressed it back in. Yuuri thrust the slick toy in and out at a pace that Victor found to be even more torturous than the hand that moved on his cock at the same rhythm, his hips desperately trying to move into the touch.

A desperate whine spilled from his throat as he felt the slicked palm of Yuuri’s hand press into his balls, applying pressure to his perineum as the plug was thrust deep inside of him and ceased movement. The hand that slid over his cock withdrew and he cried out at the loss of sensation against his heated flesh, hiccuping for air as he quivered and clawed at his bonds.

“Please… please Yuuri, my Yuuri…” He moaned and whimpered, his body at the peak of sensitivity from his lover’s hands. “I can’t…”

He was quickly silenced by a demanding kiss, and when he felt the warmth of Yuuri’s tongue he parted his lips to moan into the other man’s mouth with frenzied need. But as soon as it had started Yuuri pulled away, leaving the memory of the kiss ghosting over Victor’s swollen lips. He felt a warm breath at his ear as a hand returned to press against his balls, rolling the heel against the sensitive flesh once again.  

“Victor, “He felt lips move against his earlobe as his hips twitched into the pressure, “Color?”

Victor nodded vigorously, his throat dry, voice no more than a squeak as he responded to Yuuri’s question, “Green, very, very green.” The words were thick with his accent as he panted for breath.

Yuuri smiled against the skin of his neck before he whispered, “Good boy.”

Before Victor felt his lover pull away, an open mouth kiss was placed just below his ear. Victor felt his skin ignite as teeth bit down onto his throat and cried out pathetically as a Yuuri’s slick hand returned to stroke his cock a few more times, letting Victor buck into his fist. His body ached to find relief as Yuuri skillfully draw gasps and whimpers from his throat with each twist of his wrist.

As soon as it had begun, Yuuri stopped, leaving Victor gasping for air and his hips thrusting against nothing. His body was begging, pleading for Yuuri to touch him again and he arched his neck as he let out a deep, frustrated moan.

It was a sudden movement that caught Victor off guard as he felt Yuuri’s hands swiftly grab his hips firmly. The air pushed from his lungs as he was manhandled into position and flipped over onto his chest with his knees tucked under him.

Yuuri’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades in a silent instruction to put his head against the pillow, and slowly traced a line down Victor’s spine. Yuuri had removed the gloves and the touch of his fingertips sent a tingling spiral of fire across Victor’s skin. He keened as each touch made him more and more frantic for Yuuri to fuck him into oblivion.

He couldn’t help but arch his back as he felt smooth fingers trace each bump and valley of his spine; Victor mewled when he felt Yuuri move his hand down the dip of his back and between his ass cheeks to softly dance around his twitching, wet hole. Suddenly he felt the heat dance up his spine and cause the back of his head to tingle when he realized that Yuuri was now slowly removing the plug.

Yuuri’s wicked, wicked, fingers had begun to steadily work the plug and fuck him with deep strokes. It made his body sing and his cock, even harder now, dripped pearls of precum to the sheets below him as he panted. Victor let free a lewd, breathy moan that was nothing but a plea for more as his toes curled and fingers clawed at the pillow.

Yuuri picked up the speed of his thrusts of the plug  into the bound man, his own breath erratic. Victor started to whimper and hiccup pathetically as he felt his orgasm building fast in his belly with each twist and roll of Yuuri’s wrist. His hips gyrated, meeting Yuuri’s hand thrust for thrust as he felt the burning sensation of Yuuri’s other hand leave behind  marks on his back before grasping Victor’s hip solidly in his fingers. Huffing for breath, he felt his muscles start to quiver, the familiar feeling of release starting to cause his balls to contract and his cock to throb mercilessly.

Suddenly, he was empty. The plug had been pulled free of his ass without warning. Victor cried out almost painfully as he realized that Yuuri, who knew he was close to falling over that precipice into orgasm, had stopped his descent cold in its tracks. He threw his head back as a guttural moan of frustration spilled from his lips, tears now soaking the tie still over his eyes. Victor’s body was trembling, everything hypersensitive as he panted with wrecked sobs into the pillow as he felt Yuuri move off the bed.

“Y-Yuuri, please!” Victor sobbed, his voice raw as he pleaded and begged for Yuuri to take pity on him.

His skin trembled as he felt Yuuri softly touch his back, shushing him with each loving caress; he needed to feel the brush of his love’s hands across his heated skin, he needed the tender attention even if it did send his already hyper-active senses into overdrive. Since when did Yuuri get so good at this?

Victor was so wrapped up in the desperate need to find his release that when Yuuri flipped him over and onto his back, the air in his chest rushed out with a cry. The idea of his lover manhandling him, putting him where Yuuri wanted, made him feel like a toy. Yuuri’s strength training was good for more than just on the ice as Victor felt his hips lifted while his lover simultaneously thrust himself inside to bury himself to the hilt in one go.

They both cried out. Victor couldn’t help it as his body arched, lifting his hips even more as he throbbed and ached around Yuuri’s cock, letting out a moan as tears fell from clenched eyes.

“God, Yuuri, please… I won't… I won't last long, solnyshko!” Victor moaned out breathlessly, his accent thick and heady.

He was not prepared for the rush of fireworks that suddenly exploded behind his tightly closed eyes. Yuuri had slowly dragged himself out, almost to the head, before he snapped his hips forward and hit Victor’s prostate dead on. God, He wanted to claw at Yuuri’s back, see that face that he only made when he was fucking Victor.

The intensity was so much that Victor could feel the coil in his belly almost snap from the first few savage strokes. He was thrashing in his binds, thrusting his hips almost painfully to meet Yuuri’s; Victor’s body was on fire, the blindfold only heightening the thrum of his over-stimulated nerves.

Victor could feel how tightly Yuuri was grasping his hips as he thrust deeper, the sound of their fucking going straight to Victor’s leaking cock. Tears were spilling freely from his eyes as his voice cried out, his throat aching raw as Russian expletives fell from his lips. He was completely unable to speak as he hiccupped, sobbing as his abdominal muscles began to contract.

He could feel when Yuuri was close as his pace started to stutter, the rhythm not quite the same as it was. Victor arched his body, crying out as he begged Yuuri to allow him his release. As his lungs strained for air, he couldn’t ignore the sensation of fire as it spread up and down his spine in undulating waves, pooling in his belly almost uncomfortably.

“Vitya… my Vitya….” Yuuri had shifted now and Victor could feel the ragged puffs of air against his ear, “Come for me, with me.” He said in a low, commanding voice that sent Victor right over the edge of the abyss.

It felt like a thousand fireworks going off across his body, his skin tingling as hypersensitive nerves ignited and shot rivulets of electricity over every inch of him. His hands tightened around the strap holding his wrists in place, longing to reach up and dig his fingers into the damp skin of Yuuri’s body as orgasm ripped through him.  

The sound of Yuuri following him over that cliff made his orgasm even more intense as his balls tightened while he spilled over the both of them. The feeling of deep warmth flooded his insides as his lover gave his hips one final snap of his cock and cried out his own violent climax.

Both of them were panting for air. Victor groaned as Yuuri collapsed on top of him, their skin sticky with sweat and Victor’s release. Neither of them willing to move quite yet.

Their frantic movements had turned sloth-like as Victor felt Yuuri shift and pull out, then suddenly his world was fuzzy and dimly lit. He could make out the blissed-out face of his Yuuri, who was hovering over him with a tender smile. Soft lips pressed to his temple and forehead as the sound of the buckles being fumbled with on the cuffs that made him sigh as boneless limbs relaxed.

As soon as his wrists were free, Yuuri’s fingers began to softly massage circles against the tender skin while lips sought out Victor’s, meeting for a languid kiss. His voice was soothing as he whispered lowly, “How are you feeling, lubyov moy?”

Victor hummed, his throat too raw to be verbal, and wrapped his limbs around Yuuri’s sweat soaked body, tucking himself under his lover’s chin. A warm sigh deflated his chest as he melted, feeling Yuuri’s fingers slowly, lovingly, running through his hair.


End file.
